


Not in front of the cat

by unixvers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, School, kurotsukki - Freeform, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukki - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unixvers/pseuds/unixvers
Summary: Malade, Kei trouve un chat sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Décidé à aller le retourner à son propriétaire, qui n'est autre que son voisin, ce dernier fait la rencontre d'un personnage haut en couleur.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Not in front of the cat

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toustes!  
> J'espère vous trouver en bonne santé, et vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année.  
> Puisque j'ai mes partiels la semaine prochaine, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire que d'écrire un Kurotsukki, car évidemment c'est bien mieux que de réviser !  
> Sur cette note, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et m'excuse pour toute faute éventuelle.

Tsukishima Kei n'avait que très peu d'intérêt pour les autres, pas même pour sa propre personne à vrai dire. Il détenait certaines inclinaisons, mais aucune véritable passion. Aimait la musique, sans pourtant vivre pour elle. Lisait sans pour autant se sentir nourri par cette littérature. C'était ainsi que vivait Tsukishima Kei : platement. Il ressentait, bien sur, des sentiments, mais ils semblaient n'être que de fades échos face à l'intensité de ceux des autres.

Pourtant, en lui ce sentiment qui lui alourdissait le cœur, un poids lourd, portant en lui une certaine poésie, un lyrisme peu compréhensible et insaisissable. Il ne souffrait pas néanmoins, se sentait simplement comme tiré en arrière par un passé qu'il n'avait pas vécu, inconsolable pour des raisons qui lui échappaient. Cependant, cela n'avait rien de vraiment profond ; il n'avait pas à se concentrer pour ressentir cette sensation, n'avait pas à faire quoique ce soit. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, d'être seul – et il l'était souvent –, pour se sentir un peu plus lourd, et encore un peu plus seul. Ce n'était pas une abysse, seulement une petite flaque, un trou peu profond mais suffisant pour le faire perdre pied, une perdition qui lui était d'une certaine façon plaisante.

La musique pris fin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes. Son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. Kei souffla d'un air las et se redressa tout en se massant les tempes. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il avait ingéré son médicament mais sa fièvre n'était pas passée. Mollement, comme toujours avec lui, le jeune homme brancha le chargeur à son téléphone, et se releva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Le paysage était blanc, immaculé par une neige pur et récente ; et comme à chaque hiver, Kei était malade. Cela lui heurtait un peu de l'assumer, mais il semblait avoir une faible composition. Un nouveau soupir, et le blond s'apprêtait à retourner au lit lorsqu'il entendit de petits bruits aigus, comme des miaulements de chatons, juste sous sa fenêtre. S'approchant plus encore, il l'ouvrit complètement et découvrit un chaton recourbé sur lui-même, l'air pathétique sous ce froid glacial. Avec plus d'entrain qu'il ne se permettait jamais de se mouver, le lycéen prit dans ses mains la petite chose afin de la faire entrer à l'intérieur, fermant sa fenêtre derrière lui pour mettre une barrière entre eux et le cruel hiver.

L'animal était très petit, frêle, et à 70% composé de poils – les 30% restants consistant en deux gros yeux globuleux. Kei s'accroupit pour le déposer délicatement dans son lit, l'emmitouflant dans sa couverture dans une tentative pour le réchauffer, puis l'observa avec grand intérêt. Ce fut alors que le pendentif pendant à son cou attira son attention. Doucement, de sorte à ne pas effrayer la petite chose, il le prit du bout des doigts, dévoilant à ses yeux une adresse, grossièrement gravée sur la paroi, une adresse qui à sa grande surprise se trouvait être celle de la maison voisine. Encore un soupire. Il aurait bien voulu demander à l'un de ses parents d'aller retourner l'animal à son propriétaire, mais aucun n'était à la maison, et il n'avait aucune envie d'aller frapper chez ses voisins alors qu'il souffrait d'un mal de crâne qui, en l'instant, lui gâchait l'existence. Pourtant, il comprenait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas garder un chaton aussi jeune chez lui alors qu'il pourrait très bien être entrain de mourir de froid, ou de faim, ou les deux. Une chose était certaine : il ne pouvait pas prendre la responsabilité qu'il meurt chez lui. De fait, sa décision était prise. Toujours avec le plus grand soin, Kei pris l'animal dans ses deux mains, un geste qui le fit miauler, un bruit presque silencieux mais très aigu qui fit bouger quelque chose dans la poitrine de Kei, tout sourcils froncés. La mère du jeune homme – ainsi que toute sa famille d'ailleurs – était très extravertie et sympathisante. Elle adorait plus que tout faire ami-ami avec ses voisins, au risque d'être parfois indiscrète. En d'autres termes, sa mère était radiante, un soleil ayant généré une ombre conséquence – Kei. Après tout, il était son plus grand opposé. Pour autant, grâce à la mauvaise habitude de sa mère pour le radotage, il savait que les voisins d'à côté consistaient une famille de quatre : un grand père, une grand mère, un père et un fils. Il avait pu les entrevoir depuis son emménagement, qui datait maintenant d'un peu plus de deux ans. Visiblement, il fallait désormais compter un cinquième membre. Inconsciemment, Kei s'était mit à caresser la petite bête alors qu'il descendait l'escalier. Arrivé au rez-de-chausser, il posa un instant le chaton de sorte à se chausser et enfiler son plus gros manteau, et enfin il sortit.

Il faisait extrêmement froid, même pour un hiver. Kei souffla et un large nuage de buée s'envola dans les airs, une preuve de la chaleur extrêmement élevée de son corps.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver sur le pas de la porte de ses voisins, mais davantage pour que quelqu'un ne vienne lui répondre. A vrai dire, il dut sonner par deux fois avant qu'un «J'arrive !» ne s'élève par delà la porte d'entrée, et qui eut pour effet directe d'agacer le jeune homme. De tous les membres de la famille, Kei avait espéré qu'il n'aurait pas avoir à faire au fils. Il ne savait pas grand chose de lui, et n'était pas dans le même lycée, mais du peu qu'il ait pu entrevoir, il ne semblait pas plaisant. Cependant, il était assez rare que Kei puisse affirmer apprécier qui que ce soit, encore moins lorsqu'ils avaient aussi jeune que lui.

Après quelques secondes ayant très bien pu durer trois éternités, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant un jeune homme de haute stature – presque aussi haute que celle du blond –, et aux cheveux si ébouriffés qu'il aurait très bien pu être à peine sorti du lit pour tout ce que Kei en savait. Ce dernier, bien qu'il tenta de tout son soul de paraître indifférent, fronça les sourcils. Ce garçon clochait, faisait clocher quelque chose en Kei, comme une sonnette d'alarme. Tous ses muscles, déjà à l'agonie par sa maladie se raidirent davantage, et l'envie de faire demi-tour sans même rendre son chaton au maître raisonna dans tout son être.

\- Oh ?

«Oh» ? Le blond combattait furieusement contre son envie de soupirer. L'air sincèrement surpris du voisin, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore baissé le regard montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué la petite boule de poils confortablement installé dans les bras de Kei, et montrait également qu'il n'avait sans doute pas remarqué l'absence de l'animal. Quel mauvais maître il devait être, pauvre chose !

\- Je suis venu vous le rendre. Dit-il d'un ton des plus neutres, se contentant de tendre le chaton vers son propriétaire.

\- Oh.

Cette fois, il soupira. Pas même une minute en sa présence et il l'exaspérait déjà. S'il devait le décrire, il dirait qu'il était comme un vent froid sur des nerfs à vifs – les siens. Cinq secondes avant qu'il ne percute, et deux autres pour qu'il se décide enfin à reprendre son animal. Sept secondes de souffrance.

\- Tu veux entrer ? Demanda la voix pleine d'assurance du voisin, qui visiblement ne trouvait pas nécessaire de remercier celui qui venait de lui rapporter son animal en fuite.

Peut-être fut-ce l'air sévère – meurtrier, vraiment – de Kei, ou sa simple stupidité, mais le brun sembla approprié de justifier sa demande en affirmant que sa famille n'était pas présente, cela accompagné d'un large sourire qui fit frémir le blond.

C'était étrange, cette sensation, cette colère. Ce n'était pas normal, pas pour lui, de ressentir de façon si intense. D'habitude, il aurait simplement prit sur lui et aurait fait demi-tour, sans même répondre. En l'instant, néanmoins, tout son corps s'échauffait, comme exposé à un volcan en fusion. Il avait froid, mais si chaud, et son crâne menaçait tout simplement d'exploser. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, comme pour extérioriser à la fois son mécontentement et tout son mal-être.

\- Non.

\- Tu es certain ? Riposta le voisin d'un air plein de certitude, qui s'approchait dangereusement de la suffisance.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais entrer chez toi. _Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, violente qui plus est._ Je suis seulement venu ramener le chat.

\- Tetsurou.

\- Le chat s'appelle Tetsurou ?

Un rire. Harmonieux, curieusement.

\- Non. Lui c'est Lune.

\- Je présume donc que _tu_ es Tetsurou ? Souffla Kei en se massant mollement les tempes battantes.

\- En effet.

\- Enchanté.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air.

\- Au revoir.

\- Déjà ? Soupira-t-il d'un air exagérément las, comme pour se moquer. Dommage.

Le regard que le blond lui lança aurait pu tué si seulement ses yeux avaient été des armes, comme dans le dernier film qu'il avait regardé avec son frère. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et il eut l'effet inverse puisque Tetsurou éclata de rire, un rire toujours plus harmonieux.

Violemment, Kei fit volte-face. Curieusement, sa vision se brouilla. Avait-il bougé trop vite ? Il était vrai qu'il ne se mouvait jamais très rapidement, las qu'il était, mais tout de même ! Une seconde il était debout, l'autre à terre. Un gros ''boum'' raisonna en lui – ou était-ce hors de lui ? –, et une affreuse douleur se mit à lui troubler le crâne. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le sang dans ses tempes battantes, ne voyait rien qu'une lumière blanche, aveuglante, et ne sentait plus rien que la chaleur enivrante de son corps... Non, il y avait quelque chose de froid, poser sur son front, et une voix, une très belle voix, qui appelait son nom. Tsukishima. Tsukishima. Elle le prononçait avec un naturel somptueux, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait.

Doucement, la lumière aveuglante s'estompa, et Kei fut alors confronté à la vision de son voisin penché sur lui, l'air apparemment inquiet.

\- Eh ! Tsukishima ! Tu m'entends ? S'exclamait-il avec fureur.

C'était comme dans un autre film qu'il avait vu avec son frère, où un homme se lamentait, accroupi près de sa bien-aimée, de la mort qui venait de l'emporter.  
Sauf qu'il n'était pas mort. Et qu'il n'était pas le bien-aimé de Tetsurou.

\- Oui, et tu parles trop fort. Grogna le blond en tentant de se redresser, aimablement aidé par son voisin. J'ai... bougé trop vite.

\- Quand bien même j'aimerai comprendre comment tu peux tenter de me faire croire que bouger vite te fait cet effet là, tu es brûlant. Riposta le brun, rien qu'un maigre sourire sur les lèvres.

Il paraissait étrangement investi, si ce n'est inquiet. Et sincère, sérieux dans son inquiétude, ce qui était déjà un contraste avec la personne qui lui avait ouvert la porte et proposé d'entrer chez lui car sa famille n'était pas là.

\- Tu as pris des médicaments ?

\- Je vais bien. Assura le blond tandis qu'il tentait de repousser la main qui l'aidait à se relever, tout en s'appuyant dessus.

Il se sentait honteux, humilié. Presque instinctivement, son regard tomba sur le chaton que le brun tenait toujours dans le creux de son coude. Il s'était endormi, apparemment des plus désintéressés par les malheurs de son sauveur.

\- Eh bien ! Je pense que tu vas quand même entrer chez moi malgré ta totale résistance. Quel chanceux je fais !

Le blond eut envie de froncer les sourcils, mais la surprise et l'épatement devant l'audace du jeune homme prima entièrement sur sa colère, si bien qu'ils se haussèrent d'eux-mêmes. Sous son gros manteau d'hiver, ses muscles étaient raides, douloureux comme s'il venait de sortir d'une journée à la salle de sport, alors qu'il n'avait fait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit sans réussir à fermer l’œil.

\- Je ne vais pas entrer chez toi. Dit-il d'un ton assuré.

\- Mais si. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser retourner chez toi tout seul. _Et comme Kei paraissait sur le point de répliquer, il s'empressa de reprendre_. Entre, je vais appeler ta mère, elle viendra à ta rescousse.

\- Pardon ?

C'était déjà le troisième rire depuis les cinq dernières minutes, un qui sonna toujours aussi joliment aux oreilles du blond, tout autant qu'il le dérangea.

\- Tu es surpris que j'ai le numéro de ta mère, ou que je sais que tu es tout seul chez toi en ce moment ? Les deux, sans doute. Mais je te promets que je ne suis pas un stalker, et que j'ai de très bonnes explications, des explications que je suis apte à t'offrir si seulement tu me laisses l'honneur de t'amener jusqu'à mon salon. Ou ma chambre. Le choix est tien.

Kei n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui, fermer la porte à clé et ne plus jamais avoir à faire à ce personnage ridicule, mais ne pouvait ignorer son état lamentable, ni même le fait qu'il serait judicieux d'appeler sa mère. Son état n'était sans doute rien de grave, mais s'il ne la tenait pas au courant de son malaise – ou pire, s'il refusait l'aide que lui offrait Tetsurou –, sa mère ne cesserait de lui faire la leçon sur l'importance pour un humain de prendre soin de santé, tout autant que celle d'accepter l'aide des autres.

Pour autant, accepter l'invitation du brun lui était véritablement douloureux, et il se trouvait comme frappé dans sa fierté. Ce dernier avait une façon si suffisante de s'adresser à lui, comme s'il le connaissait depuis la nuit des temps et qu'un peu de politesse n'était pas le moins du monde nécessaire. Cette mauvaise habitude lui hérissait le poil, et faisait gonfler sa poitrine d'une irritation indescriptible.

\- Ton salon ira très bien. Céda-t-il enfin, épuisé par ses propres pensées.

\- Un choix avisé, je dois dire.

Le salon était une large pièce, très beige, et très chaleureuse. Kei aurait très bien pu y être un minimum à son aise si ce n'était pour la présence de Tetsurou à ses côtés, très investi dans sa tâche de contrôle de température. Le chat était toujours endormi, cette fois sur les cuisses musclées de son propriétaire qui de temps à autre se mettait à le caresser inconsciemment, comme dans un réflexe.

Quant à lui, le blond se faisait un plaisir de regarder partout ailleurs que vers le second lycéen, car alors son regard sombre et son très large sourire lui ferait dire des choses déplaisantes, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. A vrai dire, il n'était pas un homme de mots, tout autant qu'il n'était pas sociable. Moins il voyait de gens, moins il leur parlait, mieux il se portait. Il était facilement poussé à bout, mit dos au mur par les autres, et alors il perdait tout contrôle de sa bouche, de sa langue, de ses pensées... Enfin, d'à peu près tout. C'était comme devenir quelqu'un d'autre – ou peut-être était-ce là sa véritable personnalité ? A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était, de qui il était, ni même pourquoi il lui était si compliqué de se comprendre. Était-ce seulement lui, ou bien tous les gens de son âge avait à subir ce flou, ce vague déplaisant ? D'une certaine façon, il espérait ne pas être le seul, car seul il l'était déjà assez, mais d'une autre, être le seul n'était pas si désagréable... Cela pouvait être gratifiant, d'observer les autres de très haut, au delà de murs longuement construit, sans avoir à être observé en retours.

\- 39,9 degrés... Ça ne va pas.

La voix de son voisin le força à reposer pied sur terre, presque trop violemment pour lui. Il tourna le regard vers lui pour la toute première fois et clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité, pour s'évader de la tumulte de ses songes. Le brun tapait d'un air sérieux sur l'écran de son téléphone, et des sonneries retentirent alors dans la pièce, signifiant qu'il devait sans doute être entrain d'appeler sa mère. Kei souffla, cette pensée était curieusement réconfortante et l'aida à gagner en aise.

Lorsqu'elle répondit, l'air toute heureuse de recevoir un appel du ''charmant voisin'', le dénommé lui conta la situation. L'appel ne dura pas longtemps, juste assez pour que Kei puisse rassurer un minimum sa mère. Elle se trouvait visiblement au centre commercial avec la grand-mère de Tetsurou. Après cela, ce dernier lui expliqua que puisque sa grand-mère ne détenait pas de téléphone, Mme Tsukishima avait préféré prendre son contact.

\- Ta mère est très avenante. Dit Tetsurou, claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses comme il se relevait du canapé. Il reste de la soupe de riz dans le réfrigérateur, je te ramène ça.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Peut-être, mais tu dois manger. Répliqua le brun. Si tu refuses, c'est une insulte à la cuisine de ma grand-mère.

Kei était sur le point de refuser, mais son respect pour les aînés l'en empêcha. Il fronça les sourcils, se sentant ridicule de se sentir piégé pou si peu. Agacé, il opta pour le regard meurtrier, un qu'il ne put tenir face à celui de Kuroo Tetsurou, sombre mais brillant. Une seconde, ils lui firent penser à de l'ambre, et l'autre à des yeux de chats, comparables à ceux de Lune. Il voulut raccrocher son regard à la petite créature assoupie, mais il se perdit en chemin sur les lèvres étirées de son hôte. Il avait une grande bouche – tout autant au sens littéral qu'au sens figuré –, un sourire fin et moqueur qui lui donnait un constant air taquin. Entre autre, Tetsurou était un fort désagréable personnage, mais que Kei pouvait très bien imaginer comme plaisant pour d'autres, comme pour sa mère qui devait sans aucun doute le trouver charmant.

Fixé sur ces maudites lèvres, le blond fut une fois encore arraché avec stupeur à ses pensées par la voix mielleuse de son voisin.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là, Tsukki !

\- Tsu.... Pardon ?

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Presque instantanément, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et l'humiliation couler en lui comme le sang dans ses veines, un poison qui ne fit rien pour arranger la chaleur déjà élevée de son corps.

\- Oops. Bruita le brun en haussant les épaules, tout sourire. Ta mère t'appelle comme ça, j'ai supposé que tu avais l'habitude.

\- Oui, j'ai l'habitude que ma _famille_ m'appelle comme ça. S'exclama le jeune homme en appuyant avec signifiance sur le mot ''famille''.

\- Et je ne suis pas ta famille.

\- Génie.

\- Tu sors les griffes.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Mais alors qu'il tentait de se relever, Tetsurou le força à se rasseoir, riant de nouveau, un rire cristallin, précieux, comme le rire d'un enfant qui découvre pour la première fois un jeu des plus captivants, un jeu dont il n'imagine jamais se lasser.

Même lorsqu'il s'éloigna, quittant le salon pour la cuisine, Kei continua à sentir cette chaleur au fin fond de son être, ou ce qu'il supposait être le fin fond de son être. Sa poitrine était gonflée, non plus par l'irritation mais par la honte, mêlé d'un petit quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas très bien. Ce n'était pas lui. Tout ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir les choses avec une telle intensité, une telle ferveur – pas même la colère. Habituellement, il se serait muré dans le silence en attendant sa mère, puis aurait tout fait pour ne plus jamais croiser Tetsurou. Alors pourquoi résidait en lui cette affreuse envie de lui répondre, d'effacer ce sourire de sur son visage, à la force de ses poings s'il le devait ? Il était une plaisanterie, ce Tetsurou, une mauvaise blague dont on se trouve très vite lassé, mais qui ne manquera jamais de nous arracher un petit rire si l'on est pas prudent, si notre garde se trouve baissée.

\- Et voilà ! Un bol de soupe de riz pour le prince !

Bon sang, qu'il était irritant ! Kei soupira, agacé plus que jamais par le ridicule de la situation, mais décida d'ignorer ce sentiment confus et de mettre tous ses efforts dans le repas qui venait de lui être servis. Au moins le brun pouvait-il être qualifié de prévenant envers les personnes malades. La soupe avait bon goût, et réussit à lui faire un peu de bien, bien qu'il soit compliqué d'avaler ses cuillères aussi éloignées de la table basse du salon, avec en arrière-fond une ridicule émission qui, à en croire ses éclats de rires, devait fort plaire à son hôte.

A travers ce brouhaha, Kei fut tout de même attiré par le petit miaulement de Lune, tout réveillé d'une sieste sans aucun doute méritée. Ah, il était vrai : toute cette situation était dû à l'incapacité de son voisin de s'occuper de son animal de compagnie.

\- Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ton chat. Marmonna-t-il d'un air désintéressé, Je l'ai retrouvé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Au deuxième étage.

\- Lune ? Demanda le jeune homme en prenant dans ses mains la petite chose pour la tendre dans les airs, juste sous ses yeux. A peine quelques mois et déjà un grimpeur.

\- Ca n'a rien de drôle. Et s'il était tombé ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas que les chats retombent toujours sur ses pattes ? Fit le brun d'un air faussement déçu.

\- Ce que je sais c'est que même les pattes de chat peuvent se fracturer. Répliqua-t-il sans, cette fois, caché toute son aversion naissante.

D'une traite, il finit sa soupe.

\- Et puis, je suis presque certain que les chats meurent de froid.

\- Eh... Pas faux, Tsukki. Comme toujours, tu me surprends par ton génie.

Kei sentit son cœur enfler, sa tête se mettre à tourner et ses joues à rougir sous la colère.

\- Arrête ça. Ordonna-t-il avec ferveur.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Interrogea le second, l'air le plus désinvolte collé au visage, et les mains levées en signe de capitulation, ce qui était étonnement paradoxal.

\- De faire comme si tu me connaissais depuis si longtemps que tu pouvais tout te permettre avec moi. Ce n'est pas le cas ; nous ne sommes pas amis, pas même des inconnus. Nous ne sommes rien.

Au début, Tetsurou semblait sur le point de répliquer, une réplique qui le perdit lorsqu'il sembla saisir tout le mécontentement dans la voix et toute la rudesse dans les paroles de son invité. Ses yeux, qu'il gardait toujours grands ouverts, s'affaissèrent, et son sourire, pour la première fois, prit congé de son visage. Curieux, songea Kei, que sans lui, il paraissait presque triste, un puzzle dont il manquait une seule et unique pièce, perdue à jamais. Ce songe le dérouta, et se logea alors en lui une sensation de culpabilité, encensée par la volonté de s'excuser, de reprendre tout ce qu'il venait de dire, voir même de tout effacer, d'être de retour chez lui sans jamais avoir croisé la route de ce jeune homme taquin, moqueur, et surtout honteusement sincère.

Kei ouvrit la bouche, Tetsurou sourit de nouveau, s'apprêtant lui aussi à parler, mais tous les deux furent interrompus par la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant puis se refermant, laissant entrer deux femmes dont l'une était évidemment Mme Tsukishima, plus affolée que nécessaire. Le blond se releva du canapé, ce qui fit tilter Lune assit près de lui. Sa mère s'approcha, tata la chaleur de son front, puis s'élança dans une tirade inlassable sur la façon de se couvrir convenablement en hiver afin d'éviter d'attraper tous les virus de la capitale. Bien sur, son fils se contenta de hocher la tête, encore et encore, ignorant entièrement la terrible sensation dans le bas de son ventre. Lorsqu'il jugea les leçons de sa mère plus que suffisantes, il l'interrompit pour saluer la grand-mère de Tetsurou, qui le lui rendit plus que chaleureusement. Elle avait prit place près de son petit-fils, qui lui avait de nouveau son rictus plaqué sur les lèvres, une main sur la hanche et l'air plus que suffisant. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, il mouva ses sourcils, un geste confiant, arrogant, mais que Kei ne put que juger de félin. De dangereux.

Et encore cette chaleur. Et encore ce gonflement dans sa poitrine, et le son de son sang dans ses tempes, des battements de son cœur. Il les secoua, tous, tentant désespéramment de les enfermer, de les envoyer au loin. Il avait besoin de sommeil.

Kei s'était promptement rétabli de sa maladie. Le médecin avait été appelé urgemment, et ce dernier lui avait changé de traitement, qui avait, lui, produits des effets.

L'air été gelé, cruel sur la peau découverte de son visage. Heureusement, il portait son masque, qui à cette époque de l'année lui servait également de cache-oreilles. La musique était douce, plate, mais plaisante. Les harmonies et les mélodies allaient avec le temps monotone de cette mi-décembre, avec le ciel déjà nocturne à cette heure de la fin de journée, et la scène avait quelque chose de poétique. Comme toujours depuis son emménagement à la capitale, Kei ne perdait pas une seconde pour quitter le lycée et rentrer chez lui, notamment car il ne voulait pas avoir à refuser les invitations de ses camarades qui ne cessaient de vouloir le traîner au karaoke. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces derniers s'entêtaient à ce point alors même que le visage de marbre et les peu de mots que le blond leur ait jamais destiné n'avaient pas été des plus agréables. «Bonjour.», «Oui.», «Non.» ; c'était là le seul vocabulaire du jeune lycéen, le seul dont il avait usage et le seul qui lui était utile.

Mollement, Kei poussa le portique de sa maison, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, perdue entre ses pensées et la musique. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le pallier qu'il fut accueillit par la surprise d'y trouver Lune, une nouvelle fois recourbé sur lui-même. Le blond resta là quelques secondes, les yeux entre-ouverts et la bouche pincée. A l'observer ainsi, l'animal ne semblait pas le moins du monde mal en point ; au contraire. Il profitait du paillasson des Tsukishima pour y faire une sieste, et Kei se demanda s'il s'avérait qu'il fasse autre chose que dormir.

Comme il soupirait pour au moins la centième fois de la journée, le lycéen s'abaissant pour prendre Lune dans ses bras, puis entra chez lui. La chaleur de son chez-lui aurait pu être agréable si ce ne fut pour la buée sur ses lunettes. Il avait l'habitude, certes, mais cela ne cessait d'être embêtant. L'air sentait le pot-au-feu, et emplit d'une bonhomie qui le mit tout de suite à l'aise. Après s'être dévêtu et déchaussé, le jeune homme fit sa route jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva sa mère en compagnie de Mme Kuroo, toute sourire et visiblement heureuse de le revoir. Ce n'est qu'une fois s'être mutuellement salué qu'elle entrevit Lune dans le creux du coude du jeune homme, et un sourire radieux apparut une nouvelle fois sur son visage, un sourire que le blond assimila instantanément à celui de son petit-fils. Taquin. Mais plus encore, presque secret, comme si au delà de lui se cachaient tous les mystères du monde.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'était plus malade, alors pourquoi avait-il chaud ainsi, et pour quelle raison sa poitrine était si lourde et si légère à la fois ?

\- Le petit coquin m'a sûrement suivit jusqu'ici, Ria la vieille dame, amusée. Ne le dis surtout pas à Tetsurou, mais Lune n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier : il évite un maximum de se retrouver seul avec lui.

Si seulement Kei n'essayait pas si fort de ne pas sourire sans doute aurait-il pu le faire. Mais sourire était épuisant, et il n'aimait pas faire quoique ce soit qui puisse l'être. Il se contenta donc de regarder la boule de poils dans ses bras, lui caressant une seconde le menton avant de retourner son regard à l'aînée.

\- Je peux le comprendre.

\- Tsukki, voyons ! S'exclama sa mère, visiblement embarrassée par les paroles crues de son fils.

Mais Mme Kuroo ne fit que s'esclaffer, visiblement très amusée par le jeune homme en face de lui.

\- Ne t'en, je comprends ton sentiment, Assura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tetsu n'est pas le plus facile des jeunes hommes, mais il a bon fond, bien que légèrement effarant sur les bords.

\- Oh non ! Assura Mme Tsukishima, souriant raidement comme elle fixait son fils de son regard le plus sévère. Je suis certaine que Tsukki ne pense pas du tout comme ça. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas déposer Lune chez lui ? Il semble exténué.

C'était bien tenté. Très bien tenté. Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une fois encore de se retrouver seul avec son voisin, or c'était évidemment là l'idée de sa mère. Elle était toujours comme ça, insistante, ce qui était sans doute la conséquence de sa personnalité très extravertie. Or, le jeune n'aimait pas être poussé à faire autre chose que ce qu'il avait lui-même, et de son plein gré, décidé de faire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas en l'espèce : il n'allait pas visiter Tetsurou.

Alors pourquoi il se trouvait désormais sur la pas de la porte des Kuroo ? Il oubliait parfois à quel point sa mère pouvait être autoritaire... et effrayante.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le seul geste qui ne semblait jamais le fatiguer, Kei sonna à la porte. Trois fois. Comme la dernière fois, un _«J'arrive !»_ s'éleva à l'intérieur, et la seconde d'après Kuroo était là, les cheveux et, à vrai dire, toute sa peau trempée. Le blond toussota, et tendit Lune à son propriétaire. C'était embarrassant, comme une reproduction de leur dernière rencontre désastreuse. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait éviter la partie _«et il s’évanouit»_. Comme il prenait son animal dans ses bras, Tetsurou ouvrit la porte et s'éloigna de quelques pas, comme pour l'inviter à entrer. Le blond ne s'était pas encore décidé à croiser son regard, mais sentait avec insistance ses yeux ambres sur lui, et la pression de cet horrible sourire. Sans un mot, il entra, et fut amené jusqu'au même salon beige de la dernière fois. Lorsque le brun se laissa tomber sur le canapé, visiblement encore plus à l'aise que la dernière fois, Kei se permit également de s'asseoir, et aussi loin que possible.

\- Lune a l'air de t'apprécier.

Ou bien de ne pas t'apprécier, Voulut répondre le blond, mais une certaine amertume dans sa bouche l'en empêcha, rappel de ses dernières paroles échangées avec son voisin la dernière fois. Il avait été rude, malpoli, et c'était certes là une partie substantielle de lui, une conséquence de ses difficultés sociales, il n'en demeurait pas moins que la honte lui alourdissait l'estomac. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, mais il l'avait fait, largement.

\- Je pense qu'il aime surtout mon paillasson.

\- Et le rebord de ta fenêtre, Ajouta l'hôte d'une voix suave.

Kei ne connaissait pas vraiment son voisin, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas le juger avec justesse, mais cette façon dont il avait de s'exprimer, toujours avec les tons et les termes les plus indiscrets, les moins bien choisis ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il prenait sans le moindre doute le plus cruel plaisir à être agaçant, embarrassant et terriblement...

Charmant.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que ce mot ne permettre vraiment l'esprit de Kei, comme une lourde ancre jetée à la mort, comme un tampon rouge apposée sur une lettre urgente. Quelque chose comme la fièvre de la semaine dernière fit son grand retour, trop chaud, trop incontrôlable et tout bonnement déplaisant. Et comme il perdait le fil de ses pensées, ses yeux se mirent à chercher d'eux-mêmes ceux de son hôte, les trouvant avec une facilité déconcertante, avec le plus grand naturel. Il était vrai qu'il avait de beaux yeux. Et même si son rire était déconcertant, son rire pouvait facilement être apprécié, moins doux que la musique que Kei aimait écouter en hiver, moins maladroit que le sien propre. Juste parfait. A sa manière, une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à saisir.

\- Tsukki, ici la Terre ?

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Tsukki.

\- Kei, alors ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas m'être présenté. Marmonna le blond en détournant une nouvelle fois le regard, embarrassé par ses propres songes.

\- Non, mais ta mère l'a fait pour toi ! Répondit le second comme il caressait avec soin le chat sur ses cuisses.

\- Pourquoi prends-tu autant de temps à ouvrir la porte ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Par deux fois j'ai du frapper trois fois à la porte ; c'est agaçant, Dit Kei simplement comme il croisait les bras, geste significatif de son embarras.

Ce rire. Toujours ce rire, et Kei est alors obligé de croiser son regard. Est alors obligé de lui offrir toute son attention, vraiment.

\- Par deux fois tu frappes à la porte alors que je suis sous la douche, Ricana le brun tout en prenant la télécommande pour allumer la télévision, Je commence à croire que tu le fais exprès.

Bien sur, Kei comprenait parfaitement les implications de son hôte, et certes le déstabilisaient-elles, mais il ne pouvait se laisser avoir par un jeu aussi médiocre. Tetsurou pouvait très bien se tuer à la tâche, il ne réussirait pas à le faire flancher – tout du moins pas de façon manifeste.

\- Comment est-ce que je ferais exprès ? Se contenta d'articuler, déjà fatigué par cet échange.

\- Eh bien... Commença le jeune homme, Peut-être que tu es mon stalker.

\- Tu aimerais bien. Pouffa le blond d'un air suffisant, ses sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée dans une moue moqueuse.

\- Oui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Hmm... Mon émission préférée.

Le silence régna sur le salon pour le reste du temps, seulement interrompu par les rires cristallins et les blagues de mauvais goûts de l’hôte. Kei, d'une certaine façon, parvint à trouver son aise dans cette situation aussi chaotique que dérangeante, si bien que sa fin de soirée ne fut pas aussi horrible qu'il se l'était imaginée.

Une fois la grand-mère de Tetsurou de retours chez elle, avec dans les mains un plat de pot-au-feu qu'elle avait préparé en compagnie de Mme Tsukishima, le blond s'excusa et souhaita une bonne soirée à la famille Kuroo, tout en ignorant le regard lourd du brun sur son dos alors qu'il quittait la pièce à vivre, raccompagnée par l'aînée.

Les semaines passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Souvent, Mme Kuroo, parfois accompagné de son époux visitèrent les Tsukishima pour boire le thé. Parfois, Tetsurou venait également, et passait son temps à blaguer et à plaire aux parents de Kei. C'était une personne différente de lui, vivante, rayonnante et naturelle. Il n'avait aucun embarras à parler aux autres, même aux plus âgés, et se plaisait même à conduire la conversation. Il parlait de ses études, de ses passions et notamment du volleyball. Ce qui était une «merveilleuse coïncidence», d'après Mme Tsukishima, puisque Kei aussi avait fait partie de son club de volleyball avant de déménager pour Tokyo. Évidemment – il ne rêvait d'y échapper –, les adultes leur conseillèrent de jouer ensemble, ce qui pourrait les aider à faire plus ample connaissance. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, plusieurs fois, en compagnie notamment de son club, ce qu'avait permit le coach de leur club. Et à chaque fois, Kuroo ne cessait de l'impressionner. Certes, il avait toujours pensé que son voisin détenait un petit quelque chose de félin, dans sa façon de se mouvoir, dans sa façon de le fixer. Mais lorsqu'il jouait au volleyball ? C'était davantage et tellement plus. Alors, il était plus bête qu'il n'était homme, plus guerrier qu'il n'était lycéen, bloquant toutes les balles sur son chemin, et rageant sur celles qu'il n'avait pu sauver de peu. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, même lorsque la défaite était sienne, son entraînement se finissait en éclat de rire. Et Kei ne pouvait alors que le regarder. Que l'écouter. Et se dire à quel point il était plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu le croire, plus que ses blagues et ses mauvais jeux. Plus que ses rictus et ses implications douteuses. Il aimait jouer, certes, et il aimait gagner – un peu trop, peut-être –, mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout c'était partager. Sa joie, ses victoires, ses mots, ses rires. Et Kei, inconsciemment, commença à les accepter avec contentement, timide, certes, mais sincère.

Sans doute Tetsurou prit-il vite conscience de ce changement d'atmosphère, de cette évolution de leur relation, car leurs échanges commencèrent à être moins impersonnels, moins bateaux. Il se mit à l'inviter chez lui, dans sa chambre, et parfois Kei acceptait, tout comme il se permettait de refuser, mais jamais son voisin ne lui força la main, toujours sourire peu importe la réponse, peu importe les raisons. Ainsi, une aisance s'installa-t-elle entre les deux lycéens, nouvelle compagne dont la présence les berçait paisiblement vers un chemin semblable à celui de l'amitié.

\- Je ne vois pas comment il est possible d'être si mauvais en mathématiques, Affirma le plus jeune alors qu'il corrigeait un exercice de son compagnon.

\- Hmm.... Bruita le second, trop investi dans sa séance de caresse avec Lune. Peut-être que je n'aime juste pas ça.

\- Personne n'aime les mathématiques. Cela ne justifie pas tes réponses odieuses à ces équations.

\- Rude.

\- Comme toujours.

Jusqu'à ce que le brun lève la tête vers lui, Kei n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne le regardait pas. A vrai dire, il se sentait toujours alerte en sa présence, comme constamment épié par lui, observé, fixé. Et si au départ cette sensation lui avait été désagréable, elle était imperceptiblement devenue supportable, séduisante, même. Pourtant, Tetsurou ne le regardait pas tant que ça ; plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, et ce constat laissait un goût malheureux dans la gorge du blond, une sorte de déception dont l'existence ne tenait d'aucune logique.

Ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois, la présence du Kuroo à ses côtés lui fut bénéfique, sans aucun doute. Non seulement s'était-il inscrit au club de volleyball de son lycée, aussi avait-il senti le vide émotionnel en lui se refermer, ne serait-ce que légèrement. Cette flaque d'eau au fond de lui-même, poétique à sa façon, avait perdu en profondeur, et s'approchait davantage de la goutte d'eau. Pendant des jours, Kei s'était demandé si le problème n'avait pas été lui et son incapacité à s'ouvrir, à parler, à accepter la compagnie des autres. Si le problème n'avait pas été le fait qu'il adorait se mentir et se bercer dans une solitude qu'il qualifiait de bénédiction mais qui ne lui apportait pourtant qu'une lassitude, infime mais intarissable.

\- Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu étais ennuyeux. Lança subitement Tetsurou, d'un ton neutre qui ne lui sciait pas. Du genre mou et inutilement distant. Cliché.

Kei aurait aimé rire, et continuer sa correction. Il aurait aimé ne pas être surpris ou touché par ces mots prononcés par cette voix qu'il avait apprit à apprécier ces derniers temps, un temps emplit d'elle, un temps où ses pensées en avaient été pleines.

Il avait arrêté de gratter son crayon de bois sur la feuille de papier, avait arrêté de cligner des yeux, voire même de respirer. Il se concentrait sur les battements de son cœur, un tambour fiévreux, bruyant.

Il fallait qu'il l'oublie une seconde, juste le temps de trouver quelque chose à rétorquer, une insulte, peut-être, la première lui venant à l'esprit.

\- Oh.

\- Oh ? Reprit le brun, se tortillant sur place pour tenter de croiser le regard de son cadet, tête toujours baissée sur la feuille d'exercice. Attends, ne me dis pas qu–

\- Tu es vraiment nul en mathématiques, mais au moins tu sembles avoir un fort pour percer les gens à jour. Articula-t-il du ton le plus moqueur qu'il avait sous la main. Un génie, vraiment.

Et comme il laissa retomber le crayon sur la table, Kei se redressa, tout sourire. C'était un faible sourire, un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait – sourire ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Tu m'as mal compris, Tsukki–

\- Je ne m'appelle pas _Tsukki_.

\- Oh arrêtes, ça fait des semaines que je t'appelle comme ça ! Rétorqua le brun, les sourcils froncés non pas par la colère mais par l'embarras.

\- Ma faute.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser finir avant de t'enfermer derrière tous ces murs que j'ai admirablement réussi à abaisser ?

Kei s'esclaffa, l'air outré plus qu'amusé. Il se releva entièrement, définitivement agacé par la conversation et désormais complètement décidé à s'en aller.

Tetsurou aimait taquiner, c'était presque là geste d'affection, mais même son affection ne pouvait faire avaler à Kei la pilule amer de ses paroles. Certes, ce dernier n'était pas sociable, il en était conscient autant qu'il se le faisait par son entourage. Peut-être donnait-il également l'impression d'être distant, insaisissable, glacial même ; c'était là chose indéniable. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il était, la seule façon dont il avait apprit à être. Il ne savait pas lui-même qui se cachait derrière ses murs, ou si quelqu'un y habitait même véritablement. Il n'avait que 17 ans, et pendant ces derniers mois la compagnie de son voisin l'avait aidé à se convaincre que c'était sans doute là chose normale, qu'il existait des gens comme lui qui ne se découvraient pas aussi naturellement que les autres, qu'il s'agissait là d'une entreprise de longue haleine à laquelle il pouvait être aidé si seulement il acceptait les mains tendues vers lui.

S'entendre dire qu'il était ennuyeux, cliché, deux mois plus tôt ne lui aurait sans doute fait aucun mal, ne lui aurait jamais même effleuré l'esprit plus d'une seconde, mais aujourd'hui, après tant d'efforts à sociabiliser, à évoluer, à apprendre à être meilleur, ces mots lui étaient douloureux, un poison dans ses veines.

\- Merci ô Tetsurou pour tes loyaux services ! S'exclama-t-il, plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, assourdi par les battements de son cœur. Je rentre chez moi.

S'empressant d'attraper manteau et sac à dos, Kei tourna les talons et se hâta pour quitter la pièce. Et au fond de lui, cette certitude qu'il faisait cela, toute cette scène idiote, seulement pour être poursuivie par son compagnon, par son ami, par...

\- Après tant de semaines à t'envoyer tous les signes que j'ai pu... Je ne t'imaginais pas quitter ma chambre dans cet état aussi tôt.

Kei s'était stoppé net à l'instant où son hôte avait élevé la voix. Au fond, il ne voulait pas vraiment s'en aller, voulait seulement attirer vers lui l'attention de ce dernier, d'une façon ridicule, honteuse même. Était-ce là une partie du lui qu'il ne se connaissait pas, ou bien était-ce là l'effet du Kuroo sur sa personne ? Les deux réponses lui étaient déplaisantes, et d'une façon il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il fit volte-face, armé de son regard le plus sombre. Mais Tetsurou était juste là, à quelques centimètres, et il tressaillit. Perdu le regard meurtrier, perdue la posture droite et rigoureuse qu'il aimait à porter dans ses moments de faiblesse, pour montrer que rien ne pouvait le toucher, qu'il était intouchable, invulnérable. Il se plaisait à croire qu'il l'était, et sans doute était-ce le cas avant _lui_. Avant de rencontrer cette personne qui savait curieusement sur quel bouton appuyer, sur quelle manette tirer pour faire réagir le glacier qu'il était, quels mots prononcer et quels gestes réaliser pour le provoquer. Séduisant. Charmant. Dangereux. Félin. Bestial. Chaque terme que le blond avait employé pour qualifier son aîné depuis leur rencontre l'avait préparé à cet instant ; pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu plus tôt ? Kuroo aimait jouer, comme un chat avec une nouvelle peluche de laine, comme un enfant avec un nouveau jeu vidéo dont il n'imaginait pas se lasser.

\- Tu rentres toujours du lycée à la même exacte heure, comme s'il ne t'arrivait jamais d'être retardé, ou de sortir avec des amis. Commença le brun, toutes dents dehors dans un sourire carnassier, épatant. Tu sors toujours la poubelle le mardi et le vendredi, à vingt heure pile. Alors oui, je te trouvais ennuyeux, répétitif. Mais clairement, j'avais tort.

Wow. Kei ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, ni même le message que voulait lui transmettre son compagnon. En vérité, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était que la situation en devenait effrayante.

\- Tu me stalkais ?

La surprise, première réaction du brun, laissa très vite la place à l'amusement sur le visage allongé de Tetsurou, un visage aux traits fins, raides à leurs manières, et pourtant si attractifs. Plusieurs fois Kei s'était surpris à vouloir les toucher, les effleurer, juste pour voir s'ils étaient aiguisés, aussi aiguisés que cette langue de vipère qu'il détenait.

\- Tu me blesses, Tsukki. Je dirais seulement que tu m'intéressais.

\- Je ne m'appelle p–

\- Je t'aime beaucoup, Tsukki. L'interrompit-il, l'air pas le moins du monde coupable. _A vrai dire, il semblait se délecter de la situation, une situation ridicule vraiment, comme une pièce de théâtre surjouée_. Et j'embrasse bien mieux que je ne résous les équations, ça j'en suis sur.

Effarement, stupeur, malaise, embarras... Kei, en cinq secondes de temps, passa par un tas d'émotions et de sentiments dont il n'avait jamais connu telle intensité. C'était comme se retrouver dans un océan agité, au cœur d'une tempête, et au plein milieu de la chambre de son camarade, Kuroo Tetsurou, un joueur, une bête, un guerrier. Et face à lui, qui pouvait prétendre gagner ? Pas lui, et, avec un peu de sincérité avouerait-il qu'il ne le souhaitait peut-être pas vraiment, gagner.

L'instant aurait très bien pu durer trois éternités, ou un millième de secondes. Tetsurou était quelqu'un de fiévreux, de rapide, de spontané, pourtant, le voilà qui prenait tout son temps, plaçant ses mains à des endroits où Kei n'aurait jamais imaginé être touché, mais qui, il le remarquait maintenant, ne demandait que cela. Le creux de son dos. Sa hanche. Le bout de son nez, doucement, et d'une seconde à l'autre, sa...

Brusquement, le jeune homme sursauta, mettant fin à ce précieux moment plus vite qu'il n'était arrivé. A ses pieds, une boule de poils, frottant affectueusement se tête contre ses chevilles et miaulant tout son soul pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Pas devant le chat, j'imagine... Murmura Kei d'une petite voix rocailleuse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- Et dire que même le chat est jaloux de moi... Je suis vraiment le plus chanceux.

Vivement, Kuroo supprima une nouvelle fois tout espace entre eux, et le blond se sentit rougir, violemment, plus que jamais. Il comprit une seconde trop tard que son compagnon ne visait plus sa bouche, mais son oreille, si bien qu'il la lui tendit, ne sachant pas bien quoi faire d'autre.

\- Mais tu sais, je suis mauvais joueur, que ce soit envers un Homme ou un chat.

Le plus jeune sourit, pas autant que son voisin, mais assez pour sentir ses yeux s'étirer légèrement, une sensation des plus agréables. Il était si jeune, ne se connaissait pas, ne connaissait même pas Tetsurou convenablement, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, jeu ou pas, il sentait que cette chose entre eux ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, qu'il l'aiderait, peu importe comment, à se découvrir, et se redécouvrir autant de fois qu'il le faudra. C'était ainsi qu'était Kuroo Tetsurou : joueur, séduisant, charmant, mais également prévenant, intéressé et patient.

Comme un chat.


End file.
